Perdidos en otra dimensión(Au'sMatsu'sIchiKara JyushiTodo ChoroOso)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: Por una razón desconocida para ellos y todos, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y todsomatsu despierta en un lugar extrañamente distinto a los que conoces, peor aun en esos lugares cada uno parece tener una extraña relación con uno de sus hemanos En distinto lugares por una razón desconocida para los seis. IchiKara, Jyushitodo, ChoroOso. (Shipp En Todas Au s)


Antes que nada Este fic, bueno esta dedicado a alguien que me dejo un lindo mensaje en privados. :)

Bueno ya lo tenias desde hace tiempo, pero no quise subirlo por que aun no tenia el sexto cap. :v

De que va? bueno me inspire de un doujinshi similar, pero este es distinto.

Si no conoces el AuOmegaVerse, es un Au donde existe tres tipo de raza esta son Alfa, Beta y Omega diría mas pero no soy buena explicado u.u

Abra misterios, romance, algo de locura, amor, crisis, drama, agustia, ect... menos violación (se mencionara pero no abra, solo alguien intentara ahcerle a [...] pero al final sera salvado por [...] antes de que realmente sea violado) igual tampoco orgia, y nada que tenga que ver con este, claro que si abra lemon, S&M y otras pero sera con la shipp . no abra mas que esta shipp mas leve:

JyushiHomu (Au ¿? )

AtsuTodo(Au ¿?) (No sera nada jeje :v)

ChoroNyaa (Au ¿? )

Ect... (No sera muchas)

Mas secudaría (igual que las principales pero sera mas leve su aparición):

ChibiHanako ( La flor de chibita)

TouAtsu (No pude evitar, descuide sera leve muy leve, sadra en casi todas menos en un AU donde esta el AtsuTodo)

TotoNyaa

Chicamatsus (Ya sabe como seras las parejas)

Bueno a leer :)

* * *

Capitulo 1

Dekapan se movía de un lado a para otro, sabía que si Osomatsu no despertaba, no iba a salir vivo de allí y eso no le causaba para nada gracias, además Osomatsu era amigo suyo que alguna vez lo ayudo si una condición de por medio, vio como lentamente el Sakurai empezaba a abrir sus ojos haciendo que se aliviara y calmara, después de todo si iba a salir vivo de allí.- Osomatsu-san, me alegró que despierte.-

.

.

\- ¿Eh? ... Dr Dekapan... ¿Que paso?- Empezó a restregar con una de sus manos, algo aun adormilado.

.

.

\- Te desmayaste en una balacera...- Hubiera seguido hablado sino fuera por el OjiCarmesí.

.

.

\- ¿Que? ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿En una balacera?! - La mente de Osomatsu se perdió, no sabía realmente nada, pero a que hora se le había ocurrido meterse en una balazera, su miedo aumentó al recordar a sus hermanos menores. - ¡¿Como esta Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu?! -

.

.

\- Ellos esta bien, de hecho sino fuera por ellos, que acabaron con todos, no estuviera aquí. - Vale, sino se volvía a desmaya era por que creía haber escuchado mal.- Choromatsu fue el mas rápido de hecho, ya que pensaba que había sido herido ... Fue un alivio ver que no fue así, gracias a ese enfrentamiento el zona roja se hizo mas grande. - Ante que alguno de los dos dijera algo mas, un muy serio y enojado Choromatsu al lugar/cuarto viendo de reojo a Ichimatsu quien afuera del cuarto había intentado detener de que entrara al cuarto.

.

.

\- Osomatsu, esta bien?... - Choromatsu se acercó a Osomatsu buscado alguna herida que no hubiese notado, suspiro al no ver ninguna.- ¿Que fue lo que le paso? Dekapan - Miro seriamente al mayor de loa tres, el cual se puso nervioso, no solo por que Choromatsu fuera el que lo amenazó de matarlo sino despertaba Osomatsu, sino también por la fría y sería que le dedicaba.

.

.

\- No encontré nada en especial, el esta sano, posiblemente abra sido el estrés, por lo tanto recomiendo que este en reposo sin trabajo.- Osomatsu, solo escuchaba en silencio, pensado que la posibilidad de que solo fuera un sueño, un sueño muy real, suspiro acostándose de nuevo en la cama, vio de reojo como Dekapan hablaba con Choromatsu posiblemente de su dieta diaria, por lo que había notado en su sueño Dekapan era un doctor mientras los demás y el era un tipo de grupo que se apropiaba de lugares, pudo notar como el mayor le entregaba algo al menor, tal vez las receta de alguna medicina que tendría que tomar, se preguntaba a que hora despertaría de ese raro sueño, Dekapan solió de dejándolos solos a los dos.

.

.

\- Choromatsu que fue l... ¡¿Pero que demonio haces?! Choromatsu.- El no esperó, sentir los labios de menor sobre los suyos y menos la lengua del mismo en su boca, gracia a eso reaccionó tirado al menor en Shock.

.

.

\- ¡A ti que demonios te pasa! Primero terminas desmayado en pleno enfrentamiento y ahora te altera por un beso mío, demonio Osomatsu parece como si fuera la primera vez que nos besamos, ¿Que te pasa? Joder - Se tenso al sentir la fría mirada del menor, pero lo ignora, parpadeando.

.

.

\- ¿Que enfrentamiento? - La mirada de Choromatsu le dio a entender que no le gustaba para nada lo que había dicho y que ignorará lo dicho por el.

.

.

\- Cual mas, el que tuvimos, para ganar terreno, contra la mafiosa Totoko y su grupo, parece como sino lo recordaras.- Choromatsu empezaba a desesperarse posiblemente por que esperaba que su amado amante le correspondiera el beso y no lo alejara de el, como si fuera un bicho raro.

.

.

Osomatsu no entendía nada, lo último que recordaba, por que ya había confirmado que no era un sueño, era que estaba junto a sus hermanos regresado de tomar en un bar, ya que Chibita esta vez no había aceptado venderles Sale, por la noche, después de eso nada, aunque si había regresado a su hogar, joder ¡¿Ahora en que se había mentidos?! - L-lo siento, estoy desorientado. - Mintió aunque confuso ya que sabia que loa italiano era llamados Mafiosos, mientras los japoneses (nipones)  
Yakuzas, y había llamado Choromatsu, mafiosa a una japonesa, además sabia que sino seguía la corriente podría corre peligro. - Creó que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza ya que estoy confuso en algunas cosas, Choromatsu cuenta me de nosotros, de mi y de los demás por favor.- Choromatsu lo miro dudoso pero suspiro _susurrado_ un _Esta bien._

 _._

 _._

\- Eres Osomatsu Sakurai, mitad japonés mitad italiano, eso debes de saberlo, no? - Sólo asistió en respuesta. - actualmente el líder, tu y yo somos amante, pareja, desde hace tiempo, eres bueno en tu trabajo tanto que todos te teme y respeta, nadie en su sanó juicio intentaría enfrentarse a ti, aunque estuvieras solo. - algo que ya le había quedado muy claro era que no estaba soñado y que ese no era su cuerpo, como ese Choromatsu que tenía al frente, no era su hermano, sólo esperaba no morir allí, mientras buscaba como regresar a su verdadero hogar antes de que siguiera hablado el menor, cuatro entraron a los cuales reconoció de inmediato algo extrañado por el color de ojos de cada uno.

.

.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? Osomatsu-Niisan. - Jyushimatsu lo miraba preocupado aunque no era el único, Karamatsu igual estaba preocupado y lo demostraba a diferencia de Ichimatsu y Todomatsu que se mantenía neutrales.

.

.

\- Nos distes un susto de muerte, Osomatsu, creímos sorprendidos que te había herido, Choromatsu casi se sale de control por eso mismo ... - Suspiro Karamatsu, Osomatsu sabía que ninguno era de allí presente, era su hermano y si lo era, pues lo era y ya.

.

.

\- Listo Karamatsu ya viste que esta bien, vamos a la cama. - Ichimatsu paso una de sus manos por la cintura de Karamatsu, quien se sonrojo.

.

.

\- ¡¿Us-Ustedes son amantes?! - Vio cono todos lo miraba, menos Choromatsu, confusos.

.

.

\- Lo siento, Osomatsu esta confuso en algunas cosa por el golpe al caer o no se por que tiene recuerdo confuso, Dekapan me aviso que esto podía pasar por la fuerte caída. - Esta vez, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu si mostraron preocupación. - Ichimatsu y Karamatsu son pareja un tanto masoquistas, también Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu son pareja. - El oji-Verde pudo notar el shock del mayor. - Oh cierto, ellos son Karamatsu Nakamura, Ichimatsu Fukuyama, Jyushimatsu Ono, Todomatsu Irino y yo Choromatsu Kamiya, te lo recuerdo para que luego no te hagas idiota y fijas no conocernos. - Vio como el oji-verde lo miraba serio pero mucho mas calmado que antes.

.

.

\- Tengo sueño... ¿Podría dejarme solo? - Vio como muy obligadamente se salía Choromatsu, más los demás se salía sin tenerles que decir dos veces, suspiro, se había dado cuenta que ninguno era su hermano, eso le era incómodo y molesto para el, volvió a suspirar, sea como sea que término allí, esperaba que pronto lo regresará a su mundo pero pronto, tenia algo de miedo, de lo que podía pasar allí, además no sabía donde estaba si en Japón o Italia.

...

..

.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno primer cap, especialmente dedicando a Lu_Hitomi espero si lo lee le guste :) :3

Espero les guste :3


End file.
